


Vibrator Lullaby

by Radiose



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 世界观恍惚, 就算混合的吧, 莫萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *abo，现pa，mpreg。*梗源果壳（https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s?__biz=MTg1MjI3MzY2MQ==&mid=2651716231&idx=2&sn=68e03ac7b3ddf74f15abfafbb6d6ed26&chksm=5da1de156ad65703feb4e0324e903a4a856a39b29f8190b81e5fd8748269f397a577853c17d9#rd&rd2werd=1#wechat_redirect）。你们这些生物狗都在研究点啥啊！（x*并不知道是哪家的莫和萨，本来想写月球的，写着写着莫名其妙带入了flo，算是月法混合吧（哪有这种东西





	Vibrator Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> *abo，现pa，mpreg。  
*梗源果壳（https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s?__biz=MTg1MjI3MzY2MQ==&mid=2651716231&idx=2&sn=68e03ac7b3ddf74f15abfafbb6d6ed26&chksm=5da1de156ad65703feb4e0324e903a4a856a39b29f8190b81e5fd8748269f397a577853c17d9#rd&rd2werd=1#wechat_redirect）。你们这些生物狗都在研究点啥啊！（x  
*并不知道是哪家的莫和萨，本来想写月球的，写着写着莫名其妙带入了flo，算是月法混合吧（哪有这种东西

莫扎特结束音乐会回家的时候萨列里正在练小提琴。他知道这时候萨列里不喜欢被打扰，但还是凑上去在对方侧脸上吻了一下，然后在萨列里拿琴弓揍他之前退回了边上的沙发上。  
萨列里瞪了他一眼，接着拉琴，接下来的那一小节却发挥得不太好。  
“你为什么不用这种指法呢？”莫扎特问，凑上去在他的琴上演示了一下。  
被神才打扰得再次暂停练习的萨列里无奈地放下琴，伸手把他赶开。  
“又沾了一身香水味，站远点。”  
“哪有啊！！”莫扎特哀嚎，竖起自己的衬衣领子猛嗅，什么都没闻出来。萨列里在怀孕之后就仿佛治好了多年的鼻炎一般，能从各种地方闻出令他不爽的味道。包括但不限于莫扎特身上沾的酒味烟味香水味，甚至他的信息素味也被嫌弃过。  
莫扎特曾经跟玛丽抱怨过这事，怀疑萨列里是不是不爱他了。  
女孩子笑得甜甜的：“Omega就是这样啦，路易怀孕的时候也是这样的，不要在意~”  
莫扎特只能乖乖地坐远了点，看着萨列里继续练习。他知道他起码还得练一小时，于是掏出手机看了起来。  
接着，萨列里的手机响了一声，过了一会又是一声，过了两分钟连着响了三声。  
莫扎特就是这样，看到什么好看的都要发给他，跟献宝的小男孩似的。萨列里在内心翻了个白眼，在练习的间歇关掉了手机铃声。  
练习结束，萨列里终于拿过手机，看莫扎特到底都发了些什么给他。  
看到最后一条消息的标题他就差点脱手把手机扔到莫扎特头上：《胎教的正确姿势：在生殖腔内播放》。  
“我们要不要试试？”莫扎特又从后面凑上来，抱住他，隔着衬衫若有若无地挑逗他的生殖腺。  
萨列里感觉腰有点发软：“你又想搞什么花样？我们还不能……”  
“可以了！已经三个月了！”  
萨列里悄悄叹了口气，转过身去与自己的Alpha接吻。

萨列里倒在床上时身上已经被脱得一丝不挂。因为怀孕隆起的肚子和乳房就这么毫无遮掩地袒露在莫扎特眼前。莫扎特对他的胸展现出了特别的兴趣，又揉又捏，吸吮的时候尖尖的虎牙蹭过，萨列里忍不住叫出了声。  
“阿……阿玛德乌斯！”  
莫扎特似乎被这么一声唤回了神智，想起了本来要做的事。他探过手臂取来小提琴，就那么跪坐在萨列里双腿中间，一本正经地拉起了曲子。  
萨列里无奈地伸手捂住脸。但莫扎特拉出的曲调还是一点不漏地钻进了他的耳朵。以他对莫扎特的音乐的熟悉程度，他敢肯定就算自己捂住了耳朵，那些音符还是会从心里流出来。  
也许是失去了视觉的缘故，他的触觉越发敏感了起来。他可以感到全身上下传来的酥麻感，不知道是莫扎特的视线扫过还是他的音符的挑逗。  
萨列里意识到他的阴茎在音乐里硬了起来，后穴也隐隐传来湿漉漉的痒意，感觉就像……发情期。尽管这在生理上不可能。  
他知道自己无处可逃，放下了手想去拉对方，却抓了个空，手无力地垂落到自己肚子上。他只能用腿去勾莫扎特的腰：“阿玛德乌斯……”  
莫扎特做出惊讶的样子，停下了演奏：“怎么了？”  
“别玩了，快进来。”  
莫扎特顺着腰上的力道俯下身去吻他：“可是……胎教呢？”  
“这可是你的小天才……出来之后再说吧。”  
莫扎特快乐地笑出声，伸了两根手指进萨列里的后穴，那里已经足够松软，也足够湿了。  
“你是不是自己准备过了？”  
手指在前列腺浅浅地蹭过的快感已经使萨列里眼前发晕，但他还是尽量有理有据地反驳他：“我练琴练了两个小时，扩张哪里能持续那么久？啊……我又不能塞着按摩棒……不，你别想。”  
但莫扎特已经陷入萨列里偷偷塞着按摩棒练琴的幻想中出不来了。他抽出手指，低头啃咬萨列里的大腿内侧：“我回来之前你有练过我的曲子吗？按摩棒有开震动吗？这样是不是更爽？”  
大腿上传来的尖锐痛感甚至加剧了刚才的快感，萨列里的后穴绞紧了一片空虚，他只觉得脑海里一片模糊。  
但莫扎特还在喋喋不休：“下次可以搞个能放音乐的按摩棒，我还可以专门写几首曲子……”  
萨列里腿上使力，缠紧了他的Alpha：“进来！”  
莫扎特终于乖乖插了进去，等待已久的肠道紧紧吸着他，他不得不停下来以免立刻射出来：“你怎么还变紧了……”  
“你要是……两个月不做……啊，也会变紧的……”萨列里喘息着回答。  
莫扎特试探着抽插了两下，确认对方没问题后才渐渐加快了速度，次次准确地顶在萨列里的敏感点上。  
快感不停地一路燎上大脑，萨列里已经不知道身处何处，只知道紧紧抓着莫扎特不放，叫也叫不出声。偏偏莫扎特还要调笑他：“叫出来呀，给他声乐也启个蒙。”  
萨列里瞪他一眼，把他拉下来吻他。姿势的改变带来了更强的快感，他痉挛着高潮了。  
莫扎特闭着眼睛挺过这一阵后穴的收缩，强忍着射在了萨列里的肚子上，倒下去躺在他身边。  
萨列里已经困得迷迷糊糊了，还是伸手推了推他：“帮我擦干净。味道太大了。”  
莫扎特认命地爬起来找纸巾：“接下来你是不是该嫌我烦，跟我分床睡了？”  
萨列里声音里透着惊讶：“你怎么知道的？”  
莫扎特把用完的纸巾一丢，往他身边一扑，用力抱住他：“我不！”

真·按摩棒番外

后来莫扎特真的搞了个带播放器的按摩棒回来。萨列里百般拒绝后还是让他用了。  
当莫扎特为此特意写的曲子在他身体内部响起的体验非常奇怪，像是从里到外被他的音符操透了。  
按摩棒抵着他的敏感点研磨，音乐震荡着他的五脏六腑，这实在是太过了。萨列里觉得脑子里嗡地响了一声，身体里不受控制地痉挛着蜷起。  
“停下……停下来！”他尖叫道，泪水盈满眼眶。  
莫扎特看他表情不太对，惊慌地停了，把他搂在怀里安抚。  
这也不是莫扎特第一次玩翻车了，萨列里倒不是很在意。他在意的是另一件事。  
他大口喘着气，握着莫扎特的手按上自己挺立的肚子，里面的小生命踢了他们一脚。

FIN


End file.
